


Borderline a Realization

by gigiteehee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Study, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I need a hug lmao, Kind of a Happy Ending, No Plot/Plotless, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Self-Insert, Star Wars Modern AU, What Have I Done, so do i apparently, this is way to personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiteehee/pseuds/gigiteehee
Summary: WOWWWW I'm actually posting this. Ok, this needs a lot of explaining so READ THIS summary before you read this story.Ok so to start off I have BPD, and it's basically fanon that Anakin does too, naturally I HIGHLY relate to him in this sense.Earlier today I had one of those bUt mY LoVeR iS LeAvInG mEeEe episodes(all that actually happened was they didn't respond to my text for a while)Then I wrote this to get out my frustration. Afterwards I looked at it and was like Huh.... this really sound like Anakin lmao.SO MY DUM*SS decided to post this poem I wrote as fanfiction. I guess you could see this as Anakin x whoever you ship him with because it's not specific.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, honestly anakin x anyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Borderline a Realization

**Author's Note:**

> HgH  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> WHAT AM I THINKING OLI YOU ARE BETTER THEN THIS. WHY ARE YOU POSTING THIS STOP STOP STOP STOP

Is it fear?  
Is it paranoia?  
Or will it prove to be more...  
I never thought it could  
Happen to me again  
I never thought this could ever happen

Then

They stopped texting the group chat  
They didn't want to hang out  
They say it's just precautionary  
But my mind wants me to doubt  
And yet they've never let me down before  
They've never gone away  
But now that they are pushing back my brain wants me to say

I WON'T let it happen again  
It hurt to much last time  
Years spent thinking... Wasting over her pathetic lies  
Maybe the reasons and person are different  
This time around  
But you bet your bottom dollar I won't go down without a frown

I mean come on,  
It's supposed to be us  
You and Me  
For all eternity  
Or is this just another misconstrued reality written solely by me?

Every time I spend thinking  
Just makes me think more  
But then again  
Am I thinking too much?  
Has my attachment gone too far?  
Is this online communication causing the paranoid ideation?

Just need to get busy

Not let my abandonment issues abuse my attitude But this monsoon that's taking over my brain just won't stop 

I'm Borderline about to fall flat on my head if I don't get a confirmation  
but then  
Again?

They stopped texting the group chat  
They didn't want to hang out  
They say it's just precautionary   
But my Mind wants me to doubt  
And yet they've never let me down before  
They've never pushed me away  
But now that they are pushing back my Mind wants me to say...

Has it all been a lie?  
Or a big huge joke to see?  
We laugh about emotions... does that mean we laugh about me?  
"Low sense of empathy" we joke... not much we can do  
But does that mean you don't care about me too?

Are you leaving me?  
Purposely?  
Or is it depression, emotional repression?  
That I understand,  
If you need a break just ask!  
I'll gladly lend a hand

But promise me you'll be back!  
I won't lose the only one out of two I could ever see my life with-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Incoming FaceTime notification-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Or maybe my mind wanders  
When I give it time to be

Cuz you see,   
Even though we joke about being the same,  
In reality, I can't read their mind

I know they love me

But I also know  
that my anxious attachment conceptions won't stop just because it's them  
someone I fully love, fully trust  
I'll live with it forever.......

My excruciating doubt  
So I better not let it pull me into any more stupid  
situations of contemplations

They might not be there  
To inadvertently  
Pull me out.


End file.
